Let's Try Out Your Brother
by Chozin Yi
Summary: During a visit to the twins house, Patty convinces Luna to have some fun with her brother. Oooh they had fun alright. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Let's Try Out Your Brother.

A Yugioh 5Ds One-Shot.

A Leo x Luna x Patty Lemon.

Hey Everybody! It's time once again for ya boi Chozin to give you all another Leo x Luna Lemon, but with a twist!

Lemon Twist, sounds like a soda. Ha!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds, nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Straight Shota, Lolicon, and Twincest.

Time for fun!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is here in a certain penthouse in the Tops district where our story begins, in the home of our favorite green haired twins, Leo and Luna.

Patty, a friend of Luna's from school, had come over to visit, and while Leo was busy playing video games, Patty and Luna were talking together in Leo and Luna's shared bedroom, sitting on her bed.

"Oh my gosh, Luna it was sooo hot!" Patty was telling her, Luna looking at her with wide eyes, interested.

"Where did you find it?" She asked.

"It was in my dad's private stash, he had so much porn, you wouldn't believe!" The black girl said excitedly.

"What did you do?" Luna wondered.

"That was actually the first time I ever masturbated, and it felt amazing! I was doing it pretty much all day. Man, if masturbating was that good, I can't even imagine what actual sex is like!" Patty exclaimed, her eyes drifting away, a blush covering her cheeks.

"I agree, from the way you describe it, I'm really curious too! I wish I could convince a boy to try it with me." Luna wondered.

Patty thought for a moment, before a devious idea struck her.

"Maybe we could convince Leo to try it!" She said, voicing her idea.

Luna looked a bit baffled.

"But he's my brother Patty, isn't incest supposed to be wrong?" Luna asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry about it Luna, besides, only the three of us will know about it, and I can promise you that I won't say a thing!" Patty promises, crossing her heart.

"Ummm..."

"Well, let me ask you this; don't you think you would feel more comfortable doing it with Leo, who've you known your whole life, rather than some random boy?" Patty inquired to the green haired girl.

Luna took a moment to think it all over, imagining what it would be like to make love with her own twin brother, and feel him cum deep inside her. She blushed furiously, and a heat grew in her lower body thinking about it.

"I can kinda see that." She admitted.

"See what I mean? So let me ask you Luna; have you actually seen Leo naked?" Patty asked, eager to hear Luna's response.

"Actually, yes! I have!" She realized.

"Really!?"

"I accidentally saw him getting undressed when he was about to take a bath a week ago!" Luna said, recalling what happened the previous week.

"What did ya see!? What did ya see!?" Patty asked excitedly.

"It was funny, because he has a really tight body, like if her had his hair down, or tied up like mine, he looked kinda like a girl. But then he turned around, and I couldn't believe it!" Luna gasped.

"What!?"

"I saw his penis, and it was HUGE! It's strange though, when it's soft, it's usually very small, like any boy his age, but when erect, it was like about the size of my forearm!" Luna explained.

"Holy crap I want that dick!" Patty said lustfully, swooning in her seat.

"You sure we should do this?" Luna asked, still unsure.

"C'mon Luna, it'll be fun!" Patty insisted.

With that, Luna nodded, confirming that she was ready. Patty smiled and called out through the door.

"Hey Leo! C'mere please!" She called.

Leo heard Patty calling for him, so he paused his game, got up, and headed for the bedroom where Luna and Patty were waiting for him on the bed.

"What's going on?" He wondered.

"Leo, have you ever wondered about sex?" Patty asked the green haired boy.

"Isn't that that thing grown ups do where they get naked and hug each other?" Leo asked.

Luna and Patty giggled.

"There's more to that Leo." Luna said, smiling.

"Like what?" Leo wondered, eyebrow raised and hands behind his head.

"How about this then; do you wanna have sex with us?" Patty asked eagerly.

"Really? Aren't we a little young for that?" Leo said, unsure.

"It's fine Leo! No one's going to know except for us! I promise!" Patty reassured him.

Leo thought about it, before finding that he liked the idea, and smiled.

"Alright then!"

Patty and Leo both then began to strip naked, Leo removing his jacket and shirt, Patty removing her shirt as well, leaving both of them topless. Leo toned upper body out for the girls to see, and Patty's flat, brown chest, dotted with cute little black nipples poking out for Leo to see.

They then moved on, Leo taking off his shorts, leaving himself with only his green boxers on, while Patty unzipped her skirt, and tossed it away, leaving her in only her white panties, which contrasted well with her chocolate skin.

Getting a little excited by the fact that he's about to see a naked girl for the first time in his life, Leo gripped his boxers at the same time Patty took hold of her panties, and they both pulled their undergarments off, leaving the two of them completely naked, as Luna watched on in excitement.

Luna and Patty both squealed at seeing Leo's dick, while Leo was fascinated by Patty's bare pussy. Just then, Leo's started to twitch, and then grow rock hard and stiffen.

"Oh not again!" Leo said annoyed, slapping his cock and making it bounce in a vain attempt to get it to stop growing.

As Patty stared longingly at his piller, Luna reassured him that it was fine.

"It's okay Leo, that's supposed to happen. It's means you're excited and want to have sex." Luna explained to him.

Leo nodded in understanding.

"So what do I do?" He asked.

Patty jumped onto the bed, lied back, and spread her legs.

"Now you put your cock in my pussy and start thrusting, that's sex!" Patty told him, reaching down and spreading her lower lips with her fingers.

Leo gulped in nervousness, and walked over until he stood between Patty's legs. He told hold of his hard, hairless cock, lined it up with Patty's opening, and pushed in. They both moaned as Leo slid in, popping her cherry, making Patty wince, and once he was fully inside, all they felt was amazing pleasure.

"Oh my gosh! It really is better than I thought! Hurry Leo! Hump me!" Patty cried.

Head still swimming from the hot sensation on his cock, Leo took hold of Patty's hips and began to thrust in and out. With this, Leo felt 10 feet tall. He was doing it! He was having sex! And he was only 11 too!

"Oh Leo that feels amazing! Please keep going!" Patty moaned, rubbing her clit.

"Oh my gosh Patty, your pussy feels great on my cock! It's so warm and tight!" Leo moaned, his pace going much faster.

Luna watched and the hotness in her pants was too much, so she took her shorts off and stuck her hand into her panties, rubbing herself for the first time in her life, as she watched Leo fucking her best friend.

Patty and the green haired boy moaned as they both fucked, Leo going faster and faster, both getting closer to the limit.

"Oooh, I feel like an emergency is coming on." Leo groaned, not knowing he's about to cum.

"Keep going! Don't take it out! That's a good thing Leo! You're about to cum, and so am I!" Patty cried, getting closer and closer.

Soon, Leo and Patty's faces went red and they both came, Patty clamping on his cock, and Leo unleashing a torrent of cum inside her.

"AHHHH IT SOOO HOOOT!!!" She cried as Leo filled her up.

When they were done, Leo pulled out, and a sea of white poured out of Patty and onto the floor.

"Holy crap Leo! You cum like a hose!" Patty said in shock and Luna watched in amazement.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold it." Leo said, scratching his head.

"It's fine Leo, there's nothing wrong with that." Patty reassured him, as Luna grabbed some tissues and cleaned her out and floor.

"Do you wanna try it out with me Leo?" Luna asked her brother.

"Are you sure Luna? I don't think siblings are supposed to do this." Leo said, unsure.

"It's fine with me Leo, and besides..." She pointed to his groin, which was stretching out and getting hard again. "It looks like you wanna go again."

"Okay then!" Leo said, making up his mind and grinning.

Luna smiled, and removed her jacket, followed by her shirt, exposing her creamy, flat chest, and tight belly. She then lied down on her back and had Leo climb on with her.

"Take my panties off Leo." Luna told him.

He obeyed, and pulled down her green panties, exposing her creamy legs, and her gorgeous, hairless pussy.

"Put it in Leo!" She asked him, spreading her lips and rubbing her clit.

Leo nodded and took hold of his dick, lining up with her wet opening, and pushed in, Luna gasping as her cherry was taken, and Leo sheathing himself fully inside her.

They both shuddered as the twins both got used to the intercourse they were having, and when he felt ready, Leo humped her nice and good, making his sister moan loudly as he fucked her, Luna wrapping her legs around him to make sure he didn't go anyway, and Leo groaning with every thrust.

"Oh my god, incest! How kinky!" Patty moaned as she figured herself, watching the live porno in front of her.

The twins moaned as they continued to fuck, Leo humping her as hard as he could, until they both felt close to release.

"I'm gonna cum again Luna!" Leo cried.

"Me too Leo! Harder baby! Harder!" Luna cried as well.

"I'M CUMMING!!!" They both cried out as Leo pumped her full of semen and Luna milked him dry as her petite body was rocked by her orgasm.

When they both had calmed down, Leo pulled out, his cock all shriveled.

"Did you two have fun?" Patty asked them.

"It was amazing!" Luna said with a smile.

"Awesome! Now I get why grown ups love it so much!" Leo said with his trademark grin.

"So, do you want another turn with me Leo?" Patty asked him.

Leo's cock started stretching again.

"You bet!"

"Okay, here, let's try this." Patty suggested.

She had Leo lie on his back and she got on top of him, both of them facing each other's privates.

"Let's use our mouths on each other!"

Patty then took Leo's cock into her mouth and started to suck it, moaning as she enjoyed the taste and making Leo feel good. Leo took hold of her cute, chocolate colored butt and started to lick Patty's pussy, making her moan even more.

They both spent the next few minutes licking and sucking each other, and soon, Leo came again, Patty drinking up the torrent like a champ as she came and Leo drank up her juices.

She climbed off of him and kisses him, tasting each other in their mouths, before Patty broke the kiss and straddled him, Leo's cock growing hard again. She positioned herself over it, and sat down, taking cock deep inside her, and she began to ride him.

"Oooh man Patty, your pussy feels great!" Leo moaned.

"So does your dick!" Patty panted as she bounced in her seat, Leo cupping her butt in his hands.

He looked down at where they were connected, and the sight of her brown body riding against his pasty white crotch was such a turn on.

Luna watched them go at it, and she decided to climb on top of Leo's face and have him eat her out while she held hands with Patty. This threesome of theirs lasted for a while, until all three of them came at once, Luna and Patty crying out as their pussys contracted and Leo giving Patty a massive creampie yet again.

They all fell on the bed, trying to catch their breath. Then, they all turned to each other, and began to laugh. Never had they had so much fun before. It was amazing.

"It looks like it's about to time I head home." Patty said as she looked at the clock on the wall.

She started getting dressed as Leo and Luna both did too. The twins both had gotten their underwear on when Patty was about to pull her skirt on, but she gave another look at the clock and stopped.

"Oh my god! That was too much fun! I gotta do it again!" She cried, dropping her skirt and panties and jumping onto the bed on her hands and knees. "Do me again Leo! Hurry!"

Leo smirked as his cock grew out again and shucked his underwear off, making his cock bounce as he did. He then got on his knees behind her and pushed himself back inside and he fucked her doggy style, Luna watching and fingering herself inside her panties.Leo pounded against her soft, tight, chocolate colored butt, Patty moaning loudly as he probed her, Leo groaning as he got closer to release.

Soon they both cried out and Leo cummed deep inside her, Patty cumming as well and and squealing in delight. When they were done, Leo pulled his cock out of her and slapped it against her mocha butt cheek as s few more squirts dribbled out all over her ass, until he was all shriveled. Patty jumped off of the bed and started getting dressed again.

"Thank you so much guys! This was the funniest day of my life! I see ya again tomorrow morning!" She said, buttoning her shirt up and leaving through the bedroom door.

Leo and Luna heard the front door of their penthouse close, and Leo looked down at himself, and saw his cock stretch and stiffen until it was nice and hard. Luna looked at it too.

"I guess we shouldn't waste that." She said, giggling.

She pulled her panties back off and kicked them onto the floor before pulling Leo over to her as she lied down and spread her legs.

"We got all day Leo!" She said holding his dick to her pussy.

Leo smirked, and pushed in, starting to fuck his sister again. He humped her hard and Luna wrapped her legs around him again, keeping him close to her and making as much contact between their bodies as possible. They both moaned and told each other how much they loved each other, Leo kissing Luna on her nose and Luna calling his name as she came. Leo came as well and filled her up with a nice creampie, before pulling out.

"Leo, c'mere."

She pulled his hips up to her chest and she leaned forward and started sucking on his limp penis, coaxing it back to full hardness as she sucked him off. Leo moaned pleasantly as his sister gave him a nice blowjob as he sat on her chest. Luna moaned as well, the vibrations making it feel even better for her brother. She then stopped and had Leo lie down next to her.

Leo lied on his back, stroking himself as Luna straddled him and sank onto his member, bouncing up and down like a little cowgirl as Leo cupped her butt and moaned along with her as they fucked again. Luna rode his cock as fast as she could and Leo humped up with her to meet her bounces.

"Yes Luna! Ride me! Make me cum! Make your brother cum!" Leo moaned, Luna heeding his wished and she rode him even harder.

Soon they cried out into the heavens as they shared yet another mutual orgasm, Leo spraying her insides with sticky cum.

She climbed off, and got on her hands and knees next to him.

"Try putting it in my butt Leo!" She suggested.

Leo loved the idea of doing her up the ass, so his cock stretched out again and he got behind her, slapping his dick on her butt cheek before pushing into her ass.

The twins continued to fuck as the day went on, even after doing it and doing it, they couldn't get enough. At this rate, Leo might abandon his dream of becoming a pro Duelist just to keep fucking his sister. As night came, they both decided that they should stop and go to bed, which they both did.

The following morning, Leo woke up with a case of morning wood. Decided to save it for later, Leo got out of bed, made it, and headed out to get breakfast, his cock bouncing with every step. As he walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Luna was there cooking breakfast, just as nude as he was.

"You're naked too Luna?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Well, of course. We're gonna have sex again after breakfast aren't we?" She said, with a witty look on her face.

They both ate their breakfast, Leo's cock twitching in anticipation, and once they were done, Luna dragged him over to the couch in the living room and had him sit down before climbing into his lap and beginning to fuck him.

She rode him for a little while, until a knocking came from the front door.

"It's open Patty!" Luna called.

The door opened and in came Patty, already tossing her clothes off until her petite, brown body was completely bare.

"Started without me I see?" She says slaying as she jumped onto the couch and started to kiss Leo.

And from then on, another all day orgy began.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And there you have it everyone! I hope you all liked it!

Chozin out!


End file.
